To Touch The Sky
by Kendrene
Summary: Shepard and Liara go climbing. Pairing: femShep/Liara


A/N: this is dedicated to Winter Lady awesome forger of words.

To touch the sky

A frosty wind howled down from the higher passes, chilling her to the bone. It wailed an endless song full of despair and sorrow. The air was as clear as the finest glass, and she dared not speak for fear that words could shatter it. With a shiver she tightly wrapped her arms around her chest, though they were poor protection against the increasing cold. Other arms circled her waist gently, and she leaned back revelling in the other's embrace.

"I'd never thought it could be so beautiful," Liara breathed into her ear. The soft caress of the asari's silken lips on her skin caused another shiver, but this time it had nothing to do with the cold.

She turned in her lover's embrace to face her.

"You've never been on a mountain before?"

"Not one this tall," Liara shook her head, then her deep blue eyes were drawn downwards, to the gaping precipice that opened just a few paces away. Shepard followed her gaze and felt somewhat lighter as she watched. A wave of dizziness washed over her and she swayed a little. The knowledge that a foot placed on the wrong rock could lead her to her end terrified her, but at the same time the valley below fascinated her, enticing her soul like a sorcerer's spell.

Sensing her thoughts Liara tightened her hold, and sighed as Shepard cupped her face between tender hands.

"Are you scared?" the spectre murmured.

"No. Never with you by my side."

Shepard gave her the gentlest smile, then leaned closer and covered the distance that separated them, capturing her lips almost fiercely.

A soft moan grew in Liara's throat and building desire set her body on fire, igniting her spirit with a passion she had never felt before.

"Come," she said barely breaking contact, "I'm cold." She grabbed Shepard's hand, intertwining her fingers with the human's and carefully guided her towards the tent they shared.

Shepard cast one last glance below.

"When I was little," she said, almost to herself, "I wished I had wings, to soar above the highest peaks like an eagle." She gestured towards the snow capped mountains that towered over them, "I wanted to touch the sky."

Liara brushed a strand of hair away from Shepard's face. "You did." She answered, gazing in the grey depths of her lover's eyes. As always when their eyes met, the fires that burned into her irises warmed the asari. Those eyes could be hard as the rocks above if needed, their gaze as sharp as a sword's blade, but when they met hers only love and affection were visible.

"Yes, I suppose I did." The human admitted as a touch of sadness entered her voice. So much blood had been shed to achieve that goal.

They had reached the tent, and Liara led her inside. She sat down, pulling Shepard along so that she sat near her. The human inched closer, snuggling contentedly into Liara's waiting arms and resting her head on her lap.

"I will always love you," the asari breathed sensing her mood. _Whatever happens._ She ran her fingers along the thin scar that crossed Shepard's face and her eyes darkened until black completely engulfed the sea blue.

_Embrace eternity._ She only thought the ritual words, but it was enough.

The human gasped loudly as the force of the Joining struck her and her back arched when their mutual desire shot through her veins.

Her memories mingled with Liara's and she watched dreamily as the asari tenderly undressed her and shed her own clothes.

The world seemed to slow as Shepard took in the wondrous sight before her. The fading light cast a golden nimbus on her soft curves and the spectre felt the same elation she had experienced their first time together.

Liara knelt beside her and her hands traced secret paths on Shepard's skin. Whenever those loving fingers touched her, she felt herself burn, and her body ached for more. She must have said something, because the Maiden laughed, eased her on the ground and pinned her down with her weight. She gasped again as Liara nudged a leg between her thighs then, before pleasure claimed her, one last thought crossed her mind. The blue of her lover's gaze was her sky, and no one could change that.

* * *

Shepard awakened with a startled gasp. Liara's body, pressed against her own, was a comforting presence, chasing away the nightmares that haunted the human's sleep. Unable to close her eyes in rest again, she stood up and dressed as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake her mate. Ducking her head she stepped outside their shelter: off to the east the sky was paling to a dark grey, and few stars still lingered above the jagged peaks. The waxing moon, streaked with red, hung low giving off a flickering, eerie light and soon enough it would disappear behind the mountains.

She sat on a nearby rock with a sigh. The wind had calmed and silence filled her ears until she thought she could hear her own heart beating. Now and then an occasional rustling disrupted the quiet and once or twice she heard an owl crooning. She remembered the first time she had come here with her father: she had spent the night outside, her eyes glued to the sky until she had been able to name every visible star. She heaved a deep sigh: so much time had passed and she had changed.

As her gaze swept over the sleeping cliffs, peace grew inside her, calming the storm of emotions that raged within, and focus returned. They would resume their journey with the rising of the sun, scrambling upwards until the azure vault was within reach: maybe they could not soar like the eagle, but they could still dream.


End file.
